When Two Times Meet: Trouble in Hogwarts
by Malaysian Gal
Summary: Sequel to my earlier story 'When Two Times Meet'. WARNING: Contains major spoilers until book 6.
1. Vengeance in a Memory

**(A/N: Hey my loyal reviewers. You have been told of a sequel and after a few months frustration, raking my brain for ideas, I have came up with a plot that may interest you. Well, some of you at least… Uh, let me get straight to the point, shall I? Rose is alive and she wants revenge! She tries to sabotage Harry's happy ending. It doesn't stop there, no. As written the past story, Voldermort takes over Hogwarts. It's still happening, people. And now, Harry needs to defend his parents from the evil Rose and warn disbelieving students that Voldermort is going to attack Hogwarts, again. First chapter contains mostly a flashback, explaining what was going on in Rose's mind before she was killed. WARNING: Contains spoilers from all six books and may contain traces of the f-word. Just traces!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point of a disclaimer as everyone already knows, Joanne Kathleen Rowling own Harry Potter and the series. I only own the made ups…)**

"Oh no."

"Oh f-ing shit!"

"Sirius! Language!"

"Sorry, Lils."

The Entrance Hall of Hogwarts seemed to freeze in front of Harry's eyes. The candles flickered in the sudden gust of wind and the day looked grim. Thunder stuck and lightning flashed across the purplish-black sky, casting long shadows along the walls of the Entrance Hall. Rose leaned against a wall and smirked to herself, thoroughly enjoying herself. She spotted Draco Malfoy staring at her and threw a heart-piercing glare. She would never let him walk away, unscratched, after what he had done. Never.

_Flashback…_

Rose sat on her bed, Malfoy was talking to her. She wasn't listening. She was just staring into the flickering flames of her fireplace. She had helped him torture a boy. An innocent boy. Her guilt overwhelmed her and she only came to reality when Malfoy said the word 'kill'. Her hazel eyes darted to him and she saw his silvery grey orbs. "Kill?" she asked.

"Yes, kill," Malfoy said. "We need to kill all of them. But we must first start with Potter. You need to follow him. Wait, didn't I tell you this before?"

Rose nodded and her gaze soon wandered to her fireplace. The red hot embers were glowing softly while the raging fire engulfed the pieces of wood. She saw a few handfuls of ashes strewn on the floor, right beside her fireplace. She felt a warm sensation on her chin and felt her face facing Malfoy's. She brushed away his hand from her and said, "Vy?" There was a moment of silence until Malfoy burst out laughing. "Why? Why?" he said. "Rose, dear. The reason why is because the Dark Lord wants him. He wants either way, dead or alive and I only see the easy way. Killing him and bringing his body to the Dark Lord will not only make him happy, he will award us with anything we desire. You saw the amazing substitute for a hand he gave Wormtail. Do you understand this opportunity, Rose? This is the chance of a lifetime." Rose looked away and nodded. "Yes, I understand," she said. "I understand perfectly."

"Good girl," Malfoy said, his hand reaching to her shoulder. "I know you would come to your senses soon enough." His hand remained on her shoulder while he laughed slightly. "I was worried that you would think otherwise." Rose laughed nervously with him and gasped in pain. His grip had tightened on her. "I wouldn't like that, Rose. Not at all." Rose winced and her hand grabbed his wrist. She tried to push it off, but his grip only tightened. "Draco, please, you're hurting me," she whispered. Malfoy laughed and only tightened his grip. "I'm only giving you a demonstration of what I would do to you if you fail," he whispered into her ear, his voice harsh and fierce.

There was a creaking sound behind them and Malfoy's hand dropped immediately. It was Hermione. She looked flushed and shocked. "Mudblood," Malfoy said. "I- I can't believe this!" Hermione screamed, stuttering with the first few words. She regained her composure and said, "I can't believe you were friends with him!"

A sudden jolt of annoyance hit Rose and she said, "Not again." But suddenly the annoyance turned into happiness. Opportunity. 'Now's my chance to prove to Draco that I am NOT a useless sidekick,' Rose thought. "Incarcerous!" The ropes missed Hermione by inches and bounced off the wall. Hermione reacted quickly and took off through the door that was left ajar. Rose stood up and rushed to follow her, but was pushed roughly against the wall, stopping her in her tracks. Two strong hands pinned her against the wall. "If you mess this up, I WILL do more than press your shoulder," Malfoy hissed into her ear. His hot breath on her neck sent cold shivers down her spine. He pulled her slightly away from the wall and pushed her back, hard. Pain shot up her back and she took in deep breaths. "Hear my words, Rose. I will." Rose whimpered slightly and fell in her hands and knees as Malfoy let go of her and rushed out of the room.

'This is it,' Rose thought, her hands still on the floor. 'The day to prove myself. Or get severely punished.' The thought sent more shivers down her spine and she got up on her own two feet. She stumbled a little but balanced herself on the wall and walked out of the room. Malfoy was walking towards her, dragging two familiar unconscious figures to her room. "Mom, dad," she muttered. Malfoy tossed them into her room and closed the door, not before he tied them up. "My parents," Rose began but was shut up immediately after Malfoy grabbed her shirt collar. "When you joined the Dark Side, Rose, you will not have anything to go back to. And these are merely obstacles you need to pass. Or else," he said. He let go of her and smirked. "Now, come." He ran off to the room where James, Remus and Sirius were in. Rose was taken aback but followed him, all the same. Malfoy came from the room, quite content, while motioning for Rose to help him.

Malfoy dragged a tied up and kicking James and Remus into Rose's room, while Rose was dragging a thrashing Sirius behind her. They were stuffed into the room and Malfoy was at the door. Rose opened the door of the girls' room and yelled inside. "Ve are being attacked!" She slammed the door and Malfoy walked over to her, looking impressed. Rose smiled and the door opened. Lily ran out with her wand and Rose swiftly snatched it from her hand. Lily stared at Rose, shocked, who merely smirked and said, "Incarcerous!" Lily fell to the floor and Rose dragged her to her room. Malfoy smiled, but heard a clang in the room. He walked in, pushing the door aside and was shocked to see no one in the room. He pushed the door harder and heard a soft gasp on the other side. He smirked. Malfoy walked in and pulled back the door. Audrey stood, leaning against the wall and her face revealed her shock. Malfoy grabbed her wrist and Audrey froze. She kicked his leg and screamed when he threw her to the floor. She stood up and grabbed her knee. She had bruised it. "Incarcerous," Malfoy said. Ropes flew from his wand and tied Audrey up. She started to scream and kick, trying to get the binds off. Malfoy bent down and carried her. She gave a swift kick to his head, breaking his neck. He healed quickly and he was angry. "Avada Kedavra!" he said. Audrey stopped screaming immediately.

Malfoy walked from the room, to see a horrified Rose. He ignored her expression and walked into the last room. Hermione was screaming her head off at Harry.

"Rose is-" Hermione said, but stopped as she was interrupted by Rose, herself.

"I am vot?" Rose asked, her voice hinting anger. She didn't like people talking about her behind her back.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Harry asked. Rose was silent with his sudden outburst, but then, began to think. 'Why am I with him?' the question echoed in her mind.

"Plan B, Potter," Malfoy said coolly. "Since the Mudblood got away with information and the Weasel broke through the Memory Charm," he cast a look at Rose. "We decided to kill you here and now."

Rose looked away, nervously. The charm wasn't strong enough. He was going to punish her after this, she was sure of it. He wasn't pleased with her. He was warned her, the slight mistake will mean pain for her. She didn't hear their heated conversation until Malfoy ordered her. "Show them the body," he said. Rose was taken aback with the sudden order, but she followed it. She nodded solemnly and walked away from the room. She dragged the limp body into the room and felt guilty at the group's reactions. But she was utterly shocked at Jason's reaction. "You monster!" the yell echoed through the room.

It was a horrific scene, Jason had Malfoy pinned to the floor of the room, giving him occasional punches and trying to strangle him. Rose stood, tensed and frozen to the spot, trying to get a good shot at Jason. After she had confirmed a target, he pulled Malfoy within her range, making her choose another target. Beads of sweat clung to her messy hair and tears start to flood her eyes. She couldn't kill. She can never kill. She always tried the Killing Curse, but failed every time. She couldn't kill for real and she didn't want to. The pressure Malfoy was giving her didn't make it all that easier, either.

Rose almost broke down with frustration with Jason's behaviour but she couldn't let Malfoy see her cry. Not now, or she'll be punished. She froze the rest of the group with a heavy heart and tried to take aim. She was determined, now, more than ever. She had a perfect shot, there he was. He's moved away. He'll be there again. One, two, three! The perfect shot! She opened her mouth to yell the Curse, but someone had already shouted the curse, himself. Rose felt limp, cold and weak. Draco Malfoy sat there, he was pointing his wand at her… He did it! He killed me! Rose wanted to attack him but she felt so tired... She was thrown into darkness and felt herself floating… Floating in mid-air. It was an amazing sensation. She felt free. But then, she started to fall… Fall fast and she felt a warm sensation. It got warmer and warmer and then, hot. Very hot. The heat was intense and she just felt hotter and hotter. Something brushed against her skin and she screamed in pain. Her hand was burnt, she felt it. A wound that remained there for a minute, then expanded. It grew larger and larger, engulfing her body in scars. She closed her eyes, but then, felt herself feel solid ground. She was afraid to open her eyes, but she did anyway.

Screams of pain echoed in her ears, she saw red. Pure red. She heard a whip cracking and she heard a louder scream beside her. She felt intense heat come in contact with her back. It hurt, a lot. She screamed with pain and her voice joined the others.

_Reality…_

Tears flooded her eyes. She was angrier than ever. It was all his fault! 'Draco Malfoy, you are going to pay for what you have done!' her mind screamed.

**(A/N: Hey, hey reviewers! So, what do you lot think? Make me happy and review, please… Please… I'll be your best friend…)**


	2. Confrontation and Revenge

**(A/N: It's nice to know that my fans from the previous story are sill reviewing mine. I'm so happy! So, anyway, new chappie, angry Rose… You all know the drill!)**

"Oh, no," Draco said, turning away from Rose. His heart was pounding and sweat began to form on his pale forehead. He shoves his hands into the pockets of his robes and felt around for his wand. He found the black and silver strip of magical wood and gave a sigh of relief. He was armed, he was confident. Yes, Draco Malfoy wasn't someone you would call independent. He depends on and hides behind magic during a crisis. Every time…

"Draco, what's wrong?" Danielle asked, looking at her cousin.

"Wrong?" Draco asked, raking his brain to think of a way to explain it to Danielle. 'She wasn't there when I killed her and nor was Nadia and Elvira,' he thought. "Well, something's wrong, or was wrong. Or something…" 'Smooth, very smooth,' he scolded himself in his head.

"That was the witch you killed, wasn't it?" Danielle asked in a dull voice. "And now she wasn't revenge for making her go through pain, suffering and utter horror for a few months while she was being tortured for her crime?"

"Yes," Draco said, his facial expression changing from scared to curiosity. "How did you know that? It's not like you can read her lips from here. And you can't possibly read minds."

"It was just a lucky guess," Danielle said, smiling. "Now, come on! We need to gather up the rest of the group and discuss what we're going to do." Draco nodded, his face stunned but, all the same, following her orders.

_A few minutes (and a spastic Sirius) later…_

The corridors of Hogwarts were silent. Nothing made a noise except for the pitter patter of the rain and the muffled voices of a group of teenagers, three young adults, four mature adults and two teenage centaurs. Their voices came from a secret room along seventh floor corridor, behind a bookcase a room away from the Fat Lady's corridor. After explaining the situation to the five people who were unaware of the happening in the Krum residence, they began to discuss their plans.

"So, Rose's alive," Harry said, sitting on a rickety old chair. "How in the world is she alive?"

"Well, Draco didn't really kill her since they never went back in time and break the Time Turner, sending them years and years into the future and causing them to meet us and we didn't really go to Viktor's mansion and get trapped there with them and an itchy butt Sirius," Hermione said in one breath. Her hair was frizzier than ever, due to the humid conditions of the room.

"Hey," Sirius said, his face slightly blushing from embarrassment. "I thought you guys forgot that."

"Who could forget the horror that was you scratching you butt in public, Sirius?" Remus said matter of factly. He sat on an overturned bucket and was staring at the flame of a candle, the only source of illumination. The room was silent for awhile, then erupted into scoffs and giggles. Sirius laughed along with them, but the memory of Rose being alive suddenly struck them and they stopped laughing. They remained quiet while raking their minds for a plan.

After about ten silent minutes in the stuffy closet, James finally exclaimed, "I'm all out." The rest nodded and mumbled in agreement and the room was silent once again. "Wish there was a way that we could kill her, though," Fred said, suddenly. "Yeah, knock her out and live happily ever after," George said in agreement to his twin's statement. "Sounds pretty good to me," Sirius said. "I'll bring you sweets when I visit you lot in Azkaban," Lily said, dully. "True," Fred said.

"She's off her rocker with anger, you lot know that, right?" Draco said, nervously. "I mean she's really ticked off." "Vell, you _did_ kill her," Viktor said. "It was an accident, I missed," Draco retorted, his face getting flushed. "And you were actually aiming for Jason," Harry said, his facial expression not changing. "So, okay, she's pissed at Draco, she wants to kill him," Danielle said. "What about we trap her and send her to the Ministry of Magic? We'd tell them and she'll be off to jail, like that!" Danielle snapped her fingers and everyone started to talk about the plan.

"Only one problem," Hermione said. "What do we say? It's not like we're going to walk over to the Minister with a tied and gagged Rose and say 'Here, this is a crazed teenage girl that has issues and wants to kill our friend here. But her crime is not really committed and we know she's evil just because our friend killed her along with two centaurs, but he didn't really kill them because we went back in time after that' I don't find that story completely believable."

"Me neither, if you said it like that," Danielle said, looking at her shoes.

"But then what are we going to do?" Elvira exclaimed suddenly. "I mean, hello, there's a deranged Bulgarian girl out there, trying to get us! Anyway, she looked angrier at Harry for a reason." She had added the last sentence as an afterthought after seeing Rose's face earlier.

"Well, I have no idea what-" Harry began but was soon cut off by a creaking sound. The sound grew louder and they noticed that it was coming from the back of the bookcase, their entrance to the secret passage. They began to panic and rush around the small room, looking for a hiding place, a way out, anything. Sounds of clanging wooden buckets and the falling of a broomstick echoed through the small room loudly. The light from the candle flickered in the drafts that each of the group were making. The creaking finally stopped and the group froze, as though they had been playing Musical Statues. The bookcase had been moved and in its place, the familiar feminine figure that they dreaded.

"Here's Rosie," Rose said with a deranged smile.

The room soon erupted into a screaming frenzy and everyone ran out, pushing Rose away and running for dear life. Rose stood, stunned to the spot but soon regained control of her feet and took off after them. They ran in random patterns, and ventured into places they had never heard of. They ran down a few flights of stairs and accidentally came across the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance. They slowed down to get a good look at it before running off again as Rose ran at them, screaming hexes and curses at them.

They soon came to a corridor lined with countless doors and an idea struck their minds. Each of them chose a door and began to run around, with Rose tailing after Draco. They ran past rooms and ended up in the same corridor, but through a different door. In other words, it was like one of those cartoons with the bad guy and good guys running around in circles but illogically coming out from different entrances.

They soon end up coming out from the same door and began to run down the corridor. They ran in a group again, passing many flustered portraits and the nonsense-yelling portrait of Sir Cadogan. They came to a halt in a corridor as it was a dead end. Literally.

Draco cowered behind Hermione as Rose stood triumphantly in the middle of the corridor. Hermione shrugged and shook her head disapprovingly. Hermione nudged Harry, who seemed to be expressionless. "What are we going to do now?" Hermione said in a soft whisper. But Harry didn't reply and Hermione nudged him again, but he wasn't there. She felt him, but he wasn't there. 'The Invisibility Cloak,' she thought with a forced frightened look. She felt Harry crawl away and Hermione cheered in her mind.

"Play time's over," Rose said angrily. "Vair's Draco? I vant to see that little prat coverre vith fear as I kill him here and now. He was my so-called partner to the Dark Lord and he betrayed him and joined the Light Side, but not before he tortured me mercilessly when I made the slightest mistake. He took advantage of me because I was a girl. A mere girl vith no strength, he thought. And he killed me! He killed me and I went to the most horrifying place known to mankind! But before he killed me, he didn't know that I had strength, I had poverre, I could kill. But his abusive behaviourre veighed me down. Made me veak and helpless, made me afraid. But no more! He vill die here and now and the rest of you shall perish with him. Especially you!" Rose pointed at where she though Harry was standing. She stood rooted to the spot.

"Vot? Vair is Harry Potter?" Rose said, shocked and stunned. "Vair is he?"

"Here's Harry," Harry said, imitating Rose as he pulled away the Invisibility Cloak from himself and exposed his hiding place, behind Rose's turned back.

Rose reacted quickly, reaching into the pockets of her red robes, but extracted nothing. "Vair is my-" she began but was cut short as Harry took out a Redwood and bronze strip of wood. "No, no, this cannot be." "Incarcerous!" Harry said, the wand pointing at Rose. Rose fell to the ground, tied up and angry. She shouted Bulgarian words and struggled against her binds. "What is she saying?" George asked Viktor. "You don't vant to know," he said, eyes wide and surprised at his sister's behaviour.

_After the group had brought Rose to their earlier hiding spot…_

"Let me go!" Rose screamed. "Let me go, you ungrateful little-"

"Silencio!" Hermione said and Rose continued to mouth out some inappropriate language.

"So, anyway," Harry said. "What do we do now?"

"We'll need to explain to Professor McGonagall the situation," Hermione said, turning around on Rose. "She needs to know. Anyway, she was the first person we went to when they appeared in Hogwarts."

"Hermione's right," James said. "If we are going to right the wrongs in this future, we need help from an expert in magic. And the only expert close to us is Professor McGonagall."

"Let's just hope we don't need to go on another journey," Lily said.

"Why? I actually found the last journey quite interesting," Sirius said.

Suddenly, there was a scuffling sound from Rose and the group instinctively turned around. Rose had Hermione's wand and she was pointing it right at James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. The binds had been cut and she stood strong and tall. She waved the wand in a graceful pattern and, surprisingly, a bright, purple light engulfed the four adults. "No!" Harry yelled, scared that he would loose them again. They didn't scream in pain, only in shock as their image blurred out in the light and rest of the group held their breath and prepared for the worst…

**(A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking. Second chapter and then, a cliffy! What is the meaning of this? I have a lawyer! But hold your ponies everyone who just decided to hate me, this is just the beginning… Hey, you lot know the drill, click on that blue-ish purple box that says 'Submit Review' and type! Type! Mwahahaha! Yes, I'm completely crazed at the moment… Beware!)**


	3. Bloody Friggin' Alive

**(A/N: AH! I'm finally back! So sorry! Something was up with my computer and I couldn't sign in! But the nightmare's over now… Good. And anywhoo, enough about me, how about you? Review people! Review! So, the author went cuckoo in the last chapter due to high level of chocolate in my digestive system. And also because my brother had forced me to listen to Axel F by Crazy Frog for a few hours! And you know the saying, Crazy Frog makes the listener Crazy!)**

The group stood in the room, stunned, shocked and scared. Harry's eyes started to fill up with tears as he tried to jump into the light, to save his parents. But Fred and George were holding him back, not wanting to lose their friend. Tears started to stream down his face as the light began to clear up, revealing four motionless figures, all lying on the ground. 'No, no, no, no,' these words continued to buzz in Harry's mind as he started to sob. Fred and George and the rest of the group began to crowd around the four bodies. Harry looked around the small room, looking for Rose. 'I'll kill her! I'll kill her!' these new words appeared in his mind, spiralling round and round, making him dizzy as he was engulfed in a mixture of emotions: anger, sadness, depression, vengeance, angst and most of all, weakness. Harry collapsed to the floor, a broken down young man, who has lost his parents and the ones he loved, twice.

Rose was no where to be seen, only the ropes, that had bound her moments before, and Hermione's wand lied on the floor, the only signs that Rose was present in the room. The bookcase had been moved and the entrance of the secret room remained unguarded and visible. But no wandering students were there to see the sight of Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, crying and weak. He looked through the cluster of feet before him, seeing his mother's brown auburn locks and his father's messy jet black hair. Their faces were turned away from him and soon, Harry's vision was blurred out with another attack of his tears. He sat there, kneeling, his eyes and face directed to the stone floor, watching as transparent drops of liquid fall to the floor. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with the front of his robes while he sniffed occasionally. He wiped away some of his tears that still remained in his eyes and on his face before bringing the glasses back. Suddenly, he saw the fingers of his mother begin to twitch…

Harry let out an audible gasp and scrambled to the bodies of his parents, sort of. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the unconscious four that lied on the ground. They were teenagers. The rest of the group and the rest of the world became a blur of black and white and the only things and people left were Harry, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus. James hand began to twitch and, with his hands supporting him from the back, he sat up, a dazed and groggy look on his face. His hands reached under his glasses and he rubbed his hazel eyes. James blinked rapidly a few times before his vision focused to see a group of ten concerned faces. "Wha- What happened?" James asked after finding his voice. He then looked at Harry and then at the three unconscious bodies around him. "Oh no, the time travelling didn't work?" James exclaimed after a few moments of silence. "And we're in Hogwarts again? Where are the phoenix feathers? We need to get to the Department of Mys-"

"Uh, dad," Harry said in a choked whisper, cutting his dad's moment of crisis short. "It's okay, you can calm down. You did go back in time, you married Lily, and I'm alive and solid. It's just that Rose is back and she hit you with a spell that, I think, made you younger and reversed your memory. I have no idea what spell that was and I have no idea how we are going to solve this new situation." James attention was directed to Harry and then, to the rest of the group who nodded at him, confirming the current problem. His face was blank and expressionless. "Mate, you alright?" Ron asked. James, in short, freaked out.

"Ahhhhh!" James exclaimed, walking up the rest of the young Marauders. "How could this happen! What kind of spell was that! I don't think it was a real spell. Maybe she invented it! We need to do something, fast! I don't remember the time Harry was born! I don't remember what Harry looked like as a baby! We need an Aging Potion, but then, I wouldn't have any idea how to be a dad! I don't know how to handle a seventeen year old boy! I AM a seventeen year old boy!"

_While James started to freak out about parenthood, the rest of the Marauders had different reactions…_

"I am what?" Lily Evans exclaimed. Her green eyes flashed and her brownish red hair was in disarray. Her robes, a few dress sizes too big, hung loosely and made her look more like a female hobo. "You are a mother, Mo-ther," Nadia said the last word slowly and her hands gestured Naida cradling a baby. "Mother…" Lily said, her voice now unusually weak and light, almost as if she's tired out or that she's going to… Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and her fell back to the cold, stone floor. Her arms spread out by her side and her mouth was slightly open. She fainted. "Well, I expected to yell at us, really," Elvira said as Nadia rushed over to her to check her pulse. "She's alive," Nadia called out.

* * *

"I was an adult but Rose made me into a teenager again?" Remus asked slowly, confirming his theory. "Okay, well, that was completely random and very unexpected. The only thing I remember is going through the portal, actually. I was knocked out from the force of the portal and I wake up, seeing you guys."

"What was it like?" Fred asked.

"Well, it was all a mixture of colours, like a kaleidoscope, and then, there was a small white square in the middle of it all and colours swirled in it and formed a sort of picture of the Hogwarts Grounds, the place where we disappeared. Then, it was like a photograph. I took it in my hands and then, everything went black. The photo glowed and then, there was a bright, white flash. I closed my eyes and then, I'm awake."

"Wicked," the twins said in unison.

"Quite intriguing," Hermione said. She sat, cross-legged and her eyes looking past Remus's shoulder. Her already overloaded brain was trying to process this new piece of information.

* * *

"I'm alive!" Sirius yelled. "I'm bloody friggin alive!" Sirius rejoiced after a few minutes of silence from his side of the room. "I'm bloody freaking, whoopty doo alive! I'm not dead! I made it through the portal!" Sirius raised his arms like a made sports fan cheering for his favourite football team after they had scored a goal. He was utterly spastic, again.

"But Sirius, you're a teenager again," Viktor said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but who cares about the details? I'm alive!" Sirius yelled in happiness.

"Goodness gracious, you're going to wake up the whole school, Sirius," Draco said in a hushed whisper. "Don't make this a bigger issue than it already is."

"I agree," Danielle said. "You should keep down. Otherwise, the rest of the students will find out this little secret and will probably attack you a pack of screaming fans, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged as his attention was directed to the silvery white glow of the moon that has just spilled into the room through a broken stained glass window. The broken pieces of coloured glass that still hung to the frame of the window made the light in the room multi-coloured and more mystical. Everyone's attention was brought to the shadows on the floor and all of them slumped against the walls of the room and fell asleep, ignoring the discomfort of the stone cold floor and hard brick wall.

**(A/N: A new chapter done, but it's shorter; sorry. I will let out the main plot of the story in the later chapter. Rose's revenge plan. So, everyone, press the review button and type! TYPE! Mwahahaha!)**


	4. Serpent's Sacrifice

**(A/N: Really sorry for the late update! As you know, I am a high school student in an Asian country and it was the mid-term exam. Blegh… So, sorry again readers and reviewers)**

Harry and the gang woke up to the bright light shining through the half-broken stained glass window in the secret room they were in. Harry reached his hands under his glasses and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He let out a big yawn and looked around. The rest of the group were also waking up. Harry smiled but a sense of guilt hit him when he saw that his parents were teenagers and remembered scenes last night's events.

'This is going to be a long term,' Harry thought.

The group still did not visit Professor McGonagall yet. After noticing the current situation, it wasn't really hard to notice it; they immediately got to their feet and headed to the door. Everyone in the small room had a grip on the door's brass handle, one hand overlapping the others and all the bodies crammed up in one small doorway. "Oww!" everyone cried.

"Okay, everyone, shhh!" Hermione whispered loudly. "If someone except for Professor McGonagall sees us, we're going to be in hot water; so, I suggest we keep it low and wear Invisibility Cloaks!"

There was a shuffling of feet and few groans of pain as the Marauders tried to find a place under the Cloaks while avoiding the small corners of the room. Hermione waited silently at the entrance, looking out from a small crack of the door, making sure no one sees them coming out from the secret room. There was a small squeal from Lily under the Cloak. "What is it?" Hermione hissed. "Nothing! Nothing!" Lily said. "Let's just get to McGonagall!"

The group of visible and invisible teenage wizards and witches walked out of the secret room behind a loaded bookcase after the corridor had cleared out. With Harry leading the way, the silent group, fortunately, attracted only a few casual stares and 'hello's. As they passed a partially opened door, they heard a familiar sound from familiar hooves coming in rhythmic 'clip-clops'. Harry and Ron looked into the room and bumped right into Jason and Audrey, literally.

A gasp escaped Harry and Ron's mouths as their chests collided with the strong front of the two centaurs. The rest of the group, visible and invisible, stopped just in time to escape the otherwise, painful collision. "Ouch," Hermione muttered. Harry and Ron sat on the floor, rubbing their heads and taking in heaving breaths. "Sorry," Jason said instinctively. "We weren't watching where we were going," Audrey commented. Another set of hooves could be heard from the room and they saw Firenze walking from the room. "Is anything wrong?" he said. "I heard-" He paused as he saw Harry on the floor. "Harry!" he exclaimed with happiness. He bent down and gripped Harry's shoulders gently and helped him to his feet. "Harry, it feels like months since I've seen you."

"Yeah, same for me," Harry said. "Even though we see each other in the Great Hall every day."

"Odd, isn't it?" Firenze said. "Anyway, Harry, Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my friends, Jason and Audrey. They are from Centaur Forest and came to visit me for the week. Jason's father is a good friend of mine."

"Oh, we weren't aware of that, Professor," Hermione said, forcing a fake smile to her lips. "It's nice to meet you, Jason and Audrey," Hermione said, taking Jason's hands in hers and shaking it. She did the same to Audrey's.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Audrey said, smiling as well. Firenze smiled as Jason shook hands with Ron. Firenze turned around and walked back into his room.

Audrey bent low and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Do you remember?" she asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. "We remember," Hermione whispered back. "That's good, because, we have a problem," Audrey said openly. "I know, we all know," Hermione said.

The Invisibility Cloaks were lifted slightly and revealed the hidden Marauders. "We've had a slight mishap with Rose," Hermione said. "Slight?" Lily repeated in a hushed whisper. "This is anything but slight."

"Anyway, what do you remember?" Hermione asked.

"It's okay, we saw everything," Jason said. "And Draco, you can come out from behind James any moment now."

The group's attention was directed back at a glint of platinum blonde under the Cloak, behind James. There was a nervous laugh as Draco stepped out from under the Cloak. "Um, hi," he said. Jason and Audrey were giving him weird looks, in the middle of forgiveness and uncertain trust. "Just to let you know, I was a little cuckoo at that time," Draco said, waving his index finger in a circular motion next to his ear.

"Yes, cuckoo enough to kill of two people," Sirius added. "That's about um… a million points on the cuckoo board?" Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. He gritted his teeth and muttered, "Thank you, Sirius." "And you're quite welcome," Sirius said nonchalantly.

"So, anyway," Jason said. "We saw what happened and you know Hogwarts was attacked." The group nodded. "And we brought over a centaur army," Audrey said. "To help." "Apparently, there was a small but trained group of warrior centaurs in Centaur Forest," Jason said.

"Thanks," Harry said. "We'll need all the help we can get. Right now, we need to-"

"Go to the Headmistress's office, we know," Audrey said quickly, cutting his sentence short. She smiled and stepped a few paces into the room, giving them a clear path to the office. Jason smiled and followed. The group muttered words of thanks and the Marauders donned their Cloaks.

The rest of the trip to the office went without any interruptions and in deep silence as they passed portraits, students, teachers and ghosts. Peeves crossed their path a few times in failed attempts to cover them with ink, other than that, the trip became uneventful and according to Sirius, boring with a capital 'B'.

"What do you propose we do then, Sirius?" Hermione said, annoyed, after many whines from Sirius.

"I dunno," Sirius said, shrugging. "I just wish that this time would be, well, like last time we went to McGonagall's office."

"So, you want to tie me up and lock me in a closet, is that what you want?" Draco asked. "'He's seen too much' 'We must dispose of him' Dispose of him, my ass!" Draco imitated the Marauder's past words with a deep, mocking voice.

"Speaking of your as, it's pretty nice," Sirius said, jokingly.

Draco made a move to hit him but took in a deep breath and continued walking. "I hate you, Black," he muttered. "You made me aware of homosexuality one too many times."

"Thank you for that compliment," Sirius said.

The group, which most fought the urge to laugh, came to a large, stone gargoyle. The torches flickered in their stands and cast odd moving shadows on the floor. "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans," Harry said. The gargoyle leaped aside, revealing a spiral white marble staircase which began to rotate. Harry and the rest hopped on and soon, they came to the familiar polished oak door. There was a commotion in the room and the group heard a scream from their Headmistress. Harry barged in and saw Rose pointing her wand at the Professor. "Avada-" she began.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled, slashing his wand frantically. Rose's reflexes were amazing. She stopped her spell mid-way and yelled, "Protego!" A green light took the shape of a shield and the curse from Harry's wand was reflected. "Bloody hell," Ron said. "Take cover!" Harry yelled. "Ahhhh!" The group yelled as the spell traveled in a zigzag pattern towards them. "Protego!" Hermione said. The spell bounced back and ricocheted all over the room. "Goodness!" Many portraits of the past Headmasters yelled as they ducked for cover behind their frames. The spell came to a halt as it tore Professor McGonagall's desk into splinters. "Now, now, that was my favourite desk," the portrait of Dumbledore 'tsk'ed.

"Rose, no!" Viktor yelled as Rose started to say the Killing Curse again. He tackled her to the ground and her wand was tossed into the air, before dropping into James's outstretched hands. Viktor and Rose rolled over and over on the floor, one trying to overpower the other. "You vill do no more harm to others!" Viktor yelled. "Stop fighting the losing side, brother," Rose hissed. "The losing side is the right side!" Viktor yelled.

"Viktor, now!" Harry yelled. Without hesitation, Viktor let go of his sister and rolled away as the group surrounded Rose with their wands pointed straight at her heart. "You think you've won, but you're only far from it," Rose said with a smirk on her face. With a fast motion, supported by her hands, she spun around and kicked Hermione and James's legs, causing them to buckle and fall. Rose ran and took her wand from James's pocket. As she saw the others closing in on her, she grabbed James's collar and held her wand to his heart. "Don't move!" she yelled. The others froze in fear.

"You all are completely avair that I can perform the Killing Curse," Rose said, a wicked grin coming to her face. "If you vant this pahvetic boy alive, I propose you clear off and stand close to the valls." She paused. "NOW!" she yelled. There was the immediate scuffle of feet and everyone stood in horror as Rose made her way to the fireplace, a bag of Floo powder in her hand. She dragged a frightened James along with her. As she came to the fireplace, a maniacal grin came to her face. She sprinkled the powder on the grey ash in it and a green fire emitted from the fireplace. She yelled something in the Bulgarian language and put a foot in, still keeping a firm grip on James.

"Ve did vot we ver told, Rose," Viktor called out. "Now, let James go! You promised!"

"I said no such thing!" Rose said with a laugh. "I said I vould keep him alive. I did not say I vill let him go. Now, listen carefully, if you dare to track me down, he dies. Got it?"

"Wait!" a lone voice said. The group gasped to see who it was. "Take me instead!"

Rose smirked and looked as though she was in deep thought. "Very vell."

James was thrust back into the room. He fell on all fours and groaned in pain. "Goodness gracious," Professor McGonagall gasped. "Draco!" Danielle yelled, running to the fireplace as Rose dragged him into the green flame. Viktor grabbed her waist as she tried to make her way into the flame. "No, Danielle! No," he said, restraining her as she kicked and punched. "Let me go, let me go," Danielle yelled. "No, Danielle," Viktor repeated. Draco looked at her and gave an encouraging smile as he was engulfed in the flame. The flame disappeared. He was gone.

Viktor let go of her and she fell to the ground in a fit of tears. "Why?" she yelled, her voice choked with tears. "Why, Viktor?" "Because, Draco sacrificed himself for us, for you," Viktor said, kneeling down in front of her. He took her shoulders in his hands and gently led her gaze from the fireplace. "Look at me, Danielle. Look at me." He demanded. Danielle looked at him with tears streaming from her eyes. "He sacrificed himself for you. If you followed him, he vould be held responsible as you are tortured. He vould not have vanted that." "Where?" Danielle demanded. "Where has he been taken!" Viktor hung his head. "I do not know," he said. "How could you not know?" Danielle said, slamming her fists onto his knees. "What is the translation of what she said." Viktor kept silent, looking away. Danielle sobbed as more tears went down her cheeks. "Tell me!" Danielle sobbed uncontrollably. "She said," Viktor said, solemnly. "She said 'the Dark Lord's Quarters'."

Danielle looked at him through tear-filled eyes and pressed her face to his shoulder, sobbing in muffled, pained yells.

**(A/N: So dark the con of Rose… So dark indeed…)**


	5. This Is War

**(A/N: Nothing much to say… Le gasp! Yes, I know it's tragic that Draco got taken… Sorry for the late update, only two reviews? I'm shocked… And hurt… Come on, less than five from this chapter and I'll have to go on hiatus again… Because it seems that no one likes my story…)**

Viktor kneeled on the floor holding a sobbing Danielle in his arms. Her tears continued to flow and they started to bleed through his shirt. Her hands gripped the sleeves as she cried. She cried and cried and refused to stop. As the sobbing quieted down, the rest of the group explained the situation to McGonagall as Nadia and Elvira comforted their friend. Viktor gave her a slight hug and rubbed her back, an act meant to comfort her, but was automatically deemed wrong as she gave a small shriek and backed away from him, arms crossed and hands rubbing the spot from her shoulders to her elbows. Her eyes were red and her tear stained face looked shocked and frightened at the same time.

Nadia gave a look to Viktor that no one could fathom and went to whisper something in her ear. She nodded and breathed in shallowly. Viktor looked at Elvira with a confused look on his face. She gave a knowing smile but explained nothing. Danielle swallowed and gave a small, nervous smile. She mouthed 'thank you' but no words came.

"You're velcomed," Viktor said. Elvira offered her a tissue and she accepted it, dabbing her face, eying Viktor with an uncomfortable face. Viktor looked at Elvira and asked in a hushed whisper, "Vy is she acting this vay after I touched her?" Elvira opened her mouth but seemed to reconsider. "Uhh…" she said, looking at Nadia, who merely shrugged, for something to tell him. A lie, a whacked out story, anything…

"Ms. Tan?" Professor McGonagall asked. _Saved by the Headmistress_ she thought as she turned to her. "Yes, Professor?" she said.

"This situation has gotten far harder than before," Professor McGonagall said. "Not just because James, Lily, Sirius and Remus are transformed into their younger selves, but we are in a war. A war between Good and Evil. A war we must win. I need you and your friends to explain to the Yin Yang students to help us. You too, Mr. Krum. Alert the students of Durmstrang. We need all the help we can get. This is war."

_Meanwhile, in a dark, gloomy dungeon…_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The echoes of three knocks on mahogany double doors rang around the chamber which held only a silver chair and a giant cauldron. On the chair, lay a tired old man with flickering red eyes and slits for nostrils. The black robes that covered the sickeningly white skin had became tattered and torn here and there. Lord Voldermort gave a small moan of pain as he tried to get up. He was getting weak…

"My Lord?" the sound of a female Death Eater echoed. Voldermort looked up, his eyes blurry, but could see an image of long black hair and pale skin looking through a door that was left ajar. The figure was slightly shorter than his usual Death Eaters. "Yes, Rose?" he said, his voice weak and hoarse.

"Have you brought the blood of Harry Potter?" Voldermort asked, hopefully. His hands that lay on the arm rests tightened with the rush of excitement.

"No, My Lord, something better," Rose said. "Far better." Rose continued with a smirk as Voldermort's fingers tightened. With anger… His red eyes flared as he looked at her.

"I told you to bring the blood of Harry Potter!" He bellowed. The door shut behind Rose as the dim candles in the room ignited and grew until the room had a bright, red-orange glow. "I need his blood, in a few minutes, I will turn to ash!" Voldermort continued.

Rose backed away, her back touching the door. "B-But, Master! I have brought you a traitor!" she yelled in response. "Draco Malfoy!"

The fire dimmed down and Voldermort was left on his seat, looking intrigued. "Malfoy, you say?" he hissed. "Maybe his blood can be put into the same use."

Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail, lowed down his master into the cauldron as he added a bone, his remaining little finger and waited as the mixture in the cauldron simmered. Wormtail listened, not to the boiling of water, but to the screams of a young man in chains in the next room…

Draco Malfoy balanced himself on his knees on the hard, stone floor as his wrists were tightly held by shackles that were positioned right on top of his head. His left eye was black and his lip was bleeding. Blood slowly seeped from the corner of his mouth. The magic of Voldermort's wand had made his ability to heal useless and now he bled; now he felt pain…

And Rose loved every second of it…

Rose gave a small groan as her foot made contact with Draco's stomach as hard and painfully possible. Draco yelled and the small river of blood at the corner of his mouth grew wider as more seeped out. Blood stained his robes and the shirt he wore underneath. Almost every bit of him was caked with dried blood, and fresh blood…

"Draco," Rose said, toying with his name. "Look at me." Her voice was forceful but was also laced with satisfaction.

Draco adverted his eyes to the ground and stared at the many cracks on the rocks. The cracks were red. With blood. His blood. Tiny rivers of blood, by magic, flowing from the ground to a small vile that lay in a pewter stand on a nearby table. There was a sound of feet on the ground and his face was forcefully pulled up to meet Rose's. "Draco," she said again, a crazed smile on her red lips. "This is just a small taste of your own medicine, Draco." She kneeled down right in front of him, her hand resting on his lap. Her hazel eyes stared into his icy grey orbs. Her hand left his leg as she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. "You may not die, Draco Malfoy," she whispered, her breath brushing on his lips. "But you _will_ be in Hell."

Rose's jet black hair fell to her front and partially covered her porcelain face. The locks of ebony black stroked Draco's cheek. He looked away but a cold hand pushed it back. Rose smirked and opened her mouth. "Remember those days and nights of torture you filled my life with?" Rose whispered, her breath teasing his neck. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she drew herself closer. "They'll haunt you as the positions are reversed. You're the prey, now, Draco. And I'm the predator. The merciless predator." She pulled back and threw Draco's body to the wall. He moaned with pain as his legs slumped from his kneeling position, leaving him hanging by his wrists painfully. She stood up and took the vial of his blood. "Not that you had mercy on me," she said as she slammed the door shut. Draco was left alone… In his pain… In his own blood…

"Here you go, Wormtail," Rose muttered as she handed him the vial of blood. Wormtail twitched and held the glass tube close to his eyes.

"There's so much blood in it, it overflowed," Wormtail muttered. He looked at Rose who leaned on the wall with her arms crossed and a grin on her face.

"I enjoyed myself," Rose said plainly. "Revenge is a beautiful thing."

Wormtail nodded as he emptied the contents of the vial. The mixture simmered. It started to bubble and the bubbles grew bigger. The cauldron shook and sparks flew from the rim. Wormtail ran from the silver and hid behind the chair. Rose shook her head but shock came to her face as the cauldron exploded. Shards of silver flew everywhere and one sharp cut Rose's hand. She winced and looked at the wound. Blood dripped from it in big drops of red, falling to the floor. Speaking of the floor, a clump of wet black robes now lay motionlessly on the ground, the exact spot where the cauldron once lay on a green flame.

The clump moved, a pale hand fell from the robes as it moaned. Lord Voldemort stood up and dried his robes with his clothes as Wormtail and Rose watched him in shock, examining his every movement. Voldermort soon grew impatient and yelled, "What is so amazing that you two must stare at me like I'm a freak?"

'Freak?' Rose thought. 'Freak? Lord Voldermort does not use this word.'

But this man _was_ Voldermort in a way. This man has no slits for nostrils, no bald head, no age ruined, wrinkled hands. This man had black locks, a normal face and a body of a man in his early twenties. This wasn't Lord Voldermort…

This was Tom Marvolo Riddle…

**(A/N: Still have second thoughts on not reviewing?)**


	6. Tom's Torture

**(A/N: Hey, sorry guys, for the delay. So many things have happened and well, I needed inspiration. The end of this chapter may disturb Draco fans. We all know how sadistic Tom is.**

**Sadism- The deriving of pleasure, or the tendency to derive pleasure, from cruelty**

**So, enjoy… I think…)**

Rose sat on the cold stone floor, shocked, utterly shocked as she stared at the figure before her. With black locks, beautiful icy blue crystals for eyes, pale angelic complexion and a slightly muscular build, Tom Marvolo Riddle was a man hard to ignore, especially by young girls. And to Death Eaters everywhere, he was the sign of the beginning of Lord Voldermort and the end of the naïve little boy who yelled as Dumbledore set his wardrobe on fire.

After a moment of silence, Rose breathed a sigh of defeat as she got to her feet. She walked towards the youth on the floor and extended a hand to help. He pushed it away as it was a sign of weakness to accept help, well, to him at least. Rose felt a sinking feeling as she opened her mouth. Breaking the truth wasn't going to be easy. And Tom's attitude wasn't making it a walk in the park.

"What's going on?" Tom barked at her. Rose trembled slightly and regained her composure as she stood in front of his hulking body.

No, it was going to be a walk in the _industrial _park; a _very_ long walk…

_Moments later…_

Rose fell to the floor with a moan. Her bloodied face looked up to the man she was staring at moments earlier. Tears of pain filled her eyes and she let them fall. They stung the cuts and wounds on her face and she hissed in pain. "Filth," Tom yelled as he walked to her fidgeting body. He bent down and grabbed her by the front of her robes. She struggled against his strength but to no avail. "I swear, My Lord," she began in a quickened pace. "I had no idea the after effects if we used a different blood! I swear! Cross my heart."

"And hope to die?" Tom questioned. It sounded more like a challenge than a question. Rose knew that dangerous tone from the older version.

_Flashback…_

"I swear, My Lord!" the trembling young man shuddered as he said those words. "It was a missed shot! I was aiming for the boy! I didn't mean to kill the woman!"

Lord Voldermort sat on his throne, staring at the man with disgust. Rose leaned on one of the many columns in the room and listened to their conversation.

"I swear!" The man yelled. "Cross my heart!"

"And hope to die, I suppose," Lord Voldermort hissed. The man kept silent as Voldermort pulled out his wand. "As you wish," Voldermort muttered. "Avada kedavra!"

The man's body fell to the ground, limp and lifeless. Peter Pettigrew scurried into the room and dragged the body away. Rose and Voldermort were left alone in the room. "Learn from his mistake, Rose," Voldermort hissed. "Death Eaters don't miss. They plan. They don't make mistakes. Am I a fool not to expect any from you?"

"No," Rose said, stepping away from the column and bowing. "No, My Lord."

_End of flashback…_

Rose kept her mouth closed. This was a question to confuse her. Both answers, yes and no, had a trap. If she were to agree, the Dark Lord will kill her; if she chose the latter, it would show that she had no loyalty and she would be killed, like all the other disrespectful scum that betrayed the Dark Lord.

After a few moments, Tom gave a smirk and let go of her, letting her limp form drop to the ground. Rose groaned as a bruise formed on her leg. Tom chuckled at her and walked from the room, leaving her, a twitching mess, on the cold stone floor. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt utter relief as her life was spared by the notorious Lord Voldermort.

Tom walked through deserted corridors. He held his forehead in his left hand, trying to fight back the migraine that sneaked up upon him. His mind was filled with clippings of past memories. But after his recent memory, the train of though kept moving. To Harry's scar, Quirrel, the Four Champions, Harry, duel, Priori Incantatem, bone of father, flesh of servant, blood of enemy. _Blood of enemy!_ Magical physics and logic made him what he was now. Draco wasn't an enemy. Not a true enemy. Harry's blood was the only one that could work. Tom suddenly dropped to his knees, grabbing his temples with both hands.

The memories came faster now, in a hurry. His head felt intense pain as more and more came. War, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, prisoner, dungeon, Draco Malfoy, Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Death Eaters, summon, loyal, unloyal, Draco traitor, time, Time Turner, Department of Mysteries, reversed time. The headache stopped. Tom breathed a sigh of relief and let his hands fall to the ground to support his weakened form. He looked to his left, a door with a barred window, metal locks. The Dungeon. Tom smirked. Now, he knew what to do…

_In the Dungeons…_

Draco kneeled on the stone floor, hanging by his wrists from the chains that bound him to the wall. Terribly wounded, unable to heal, he took his breaths in shallow gasps. Sacrifice… Sacrifice always hurts, his father once taught him. The candles were all extinguished and there was no light. No light, no sight. No one to see him at his moment of weakness. No one to see him let go of the many tears that he kept locked away for so long…

His salty tears stung the wounds on his chest as they trailed from his cheeks, to the bottom of his face, to his chin, when they fell in crystal clear drops. He winced in pain as he tried to move. The damp rag that covered his chest that used to be his shirt was drenched in blood and ripped at the sleeves. The remains of his green and silver tie were now a piece of cloth, dangling loosely from his neck. His black pants were ripped at the knees and he was barefoot. Rose's torture had no bounds.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon flew open. Draco looked up and saw the silhouette of a man at the top of the stairs. 'Who is this?' Draco thought as the door was slammed shut. The sound of footsteps rang throughout the small room. The footsteps stopped and Draco looked around the dark lit room, looking for the unexpected visitor.

The fire on each candle was lit and grew bigger so that the room was filled with a yellow and orange glow. Draco found the face of Tom Riddle in front of his and he jumped back (if possible) in shock.

"Hello, Draco," Tom muttered in a cool voice. He took a moment of silence to notice Draco's features. "Been crying, haven't you?" he mocked, reaching out a hand to wipe away a tear that was on his cheek.

Draco winced at his cold touch and backed away to the wall. "Y-You're not real," Draco stuttered. "The memory of Tom Riddle was destroyed as the diary was destroyed. It is not possible. You're not possible."

"Ahh, I see that Lucius has been feeding you information," Tom muttered. "Lucius Malfoy with his runaway mouth." Draco kept silent, his vision directed to the floor. "Well?" Tom said. Draco looked back at Tom's face and stared at him. What was he expecting from him? "Aren't you going to defend your father's name?' Tom said. Oh, that. "No," Draco said plainly. "No, he doesn't deserve my defense. He has done too much."

Tom smiled. "My thought on my own father, exactly," he said. "That's what I like about you Draco, we are so much alike, I would free you," Draco looked at him with shocked eyes. "If you hadn't betrayed me like all the past traitors." Tom's eyes flickered red for a second. "And everyone knows what I do to traitors, Draco." Draco's eyes grew wide with shock as he spotted the silver dagger in Tom's hand. He felt his shirt torn from his chest and a searing pain on his back.

**(A/N: No comment. 00)**


	7. Dreams and Plots

**(A/N: Sorry for the hiatus, people! Real sorry! Just a ton of stuff happening. Anyway, I present the latest installment of When Two Times Meet! Enjoy!)**

The next day, everyone was informed of the news… Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, would be attacked by Lord Voldermort. If the words have not came from the Headmistress' mouth, the whole school would be laughing and trashing around in painful amusement. But, no. Unfortunately, the proof was the kidnapping of Draco Malfoy and the supporting words from the famous Harry Potter. The school knew too well that Harry Potter was a sort of link to He Who Must Not Be Named, knowing his every thought, his every move.

Today, in the huge Great Hall, many people stared at their untouched food before them, drowning themselves in their thoughts. Dark and difficult times lie ahead, these words were a quote from Albus Dumbledore himself. How true…

"Is it me, or has the whole Hall turned to a silent painting?" Ron muttered to Harry who was merely staring at his breakfast, stabbing the sausage every once in awhile. Harry didn't react at all to Ron's statement and continued to think about the odd dream he had last night. He would have expected it. Lord Voldermort had a lot to think about, having kidnapped Malfoy. But he had never expected these thoughts…

"Harry!" Ron yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Harry, you alright, mate? You seem pretty ill." Hermione had looked away from her toast and was now staring, with the rest of the Gryffindors, at him.

"I'm- I'm fine," Harry heard his own hoarse voice answer. He gave a smile to the others to show that he was okay. The Gryffindors looked back at their food. They probably think I'm sort of an alarm that sounds whenever Voldermort was near. Ginny Weasley stared at Harry with a concerned look. She sighed and looked back at her muffin.

"Harry, are you having them, again?" Ron muttered in a hushed voice. "Those dreams."

Once again, the whole Gryffindor house's eyes were on him. Ron gave a weary smile and retreated to poking his eggs as Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "Honestly," she muttered.

_Later…_

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said in her ranting voice. "Give him a little privacy at the breakfast table. You know perfectly well that the whole school is alert to what happens to Harry."

"Well, he looked very distracted, Hermione," Ron spat back. "At least I talked to him. The whole school is staring at him like those Muggles in a Muggle zoo. They just stare and stare and stare."

"I agree with Ron," a voice stated. The Invisible Marauders followed the Trio around whenever they can. "At least show a bit of friendly talking and all that."

"Sirius, it's better if they just keep those things to themselves when the whole house is listening," Lily Evans muttered. "And keep your voice down. People would think the Ghost of Pranksters Past were following Harry."

They heard a snort of laughter from James as they made their way up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. "Honestly," Lily and Hermione muttered in unison. The rest of their trip to the Dormitory was in silence and the only sounds were the tap tap tap of their shoes on the wood. "Well," Ron muttered, breaking the silence, once again. "Did you have those dreams?"

Harry sighed as he thought of the dream one last time…

_The place was dimly lit, but Harry could make out that he was sitting in some sort of garden. The lush green grass has shadows spilt onto them by the tall collection of trees that hung over him. The trickling sound of a small stream rang in his ears, the tranquility was beautiful and peaceful. He looked down and saw himself stringing a daisy chain for some reason. There was a small girlish giggle coming from somewhere and a rustle in the leaves. "Vanessa," he found himself mutter as he placed the daisy chain around a glistening head of platinum blonde. The beautiful angel laughed again and rewarded him with a warm embrace. The silvery blue eyes looked into his and then…_

He woke up, in a tangle of his own bed sheets and blankets covering his body. The sound of his voice in the dream rang through his head. That wasn't his voice… But he had heard it somewhere… Somewhere, a long time ago…

"Well, Harry?" Hermione muttered. "Are you going to tell us your dream?"

Harry let a sigh escape his lips. "Okay," he muttered, telling them everything he could remember…

Over a hundred miles away, a very tensed Tom Riddle sat on the black leather armchair, resting his head on his left palm and staring into the gold and crimson flames in the fireplace. As if in some hypnotic trance, he closed his eyes and let his thoughts overwhelm him. He needed to attack Hogwarts. He didn't know why, but he needed to, for some reason that he couldn't recall. Why can't I remember? What should I do? I must level up to my previous form, but how the bloody Hell am I supposed to do that if I can't remember a single decent strategy to attack Hogwarts? Think, Tom! Think!

Collapsing back onto the back of the chair, he pressed his palms to his face. Letting out a tired and frustrated groan, his thoughts hit him hard in the head. He let out a chuckle. Destroying something from within? _Destroying something from within!_

Jumping to his feet, the young Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked as he devised his brilliant plan. To crumble Hogwarts from the inside out! "And this time," he muttered to himself. "No one will be spared. No life shall remain untouched and no passageway be unsearched until I have every single person in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _dead!_

Letting out an evil laugh, Tom walked from the room, his plan fresh in his mind.

This is the time to act!

Hogwarts will see its dying day and I, Voldermort, will vanquish it into the darkness!

**(A/N: I know, shorter than most of my chapters, but either way, better than nothing! But, reviews must come. At least five more reviews or When Two Times will be discontinued)**


	8. Plan Set In Motion

**(A/N: I don't really know what to say, I guess I went on a unannounced hiatus? And also because that not many people reviewed… I probably went on with my life without much thought of the unfinished story, until… Well, I went through my old mail and remembered suddenly, so let's all thank Prankster 4 life for that particular review And, I know, I have already read book 7. But let's just pretend it never happened, okay:D Yeah, I'm being selfish… Well, anyway, enjoy! I'll be needing more reviews to motivate me, okay?)**

The dark night sky was always a soothing view to Draco Malfoy. He used to remember, sitting cross-legged on the marble balcony of Malfoy Manor, young Draco Malfoy used to stare at the black beyond. Like an ebony canvas, dotted with tiny stars and painted moon, the sky was a hypnotizing painting to Draco. Watching the white diamonds dance in the dark has been a nightly habit of Draco. At moments of sadness or deep emotion, Draco would just look out the window and let the sight captivate him with its calming magic. But this time, the sky seemed to bring misfortune as Tom had came into the dungeon only a few hours ago.

"_Draco," Tom muttered, his every step echoing into the hollow Dungeon, bringing a cold jab in his heart as every stride brought him closer. His bare back still winced whenever he moved his body and the scars stabbed at his nerves, the pain was almost unbearable. Letting his head fall, he let a curtain of platinum blonde cascade before his eyes. I don't want to see you, I don't want you to be here…_

_But Tom Marvolo Riddle's feet appeared right before his face._

_Draco winced in pain as Tom grabbed the chains, pulling his up to his knees. Crouching before him, Tom, with a swift movement, grabbed Draco's fringe and tugged. Holding his head face-to-face by his hair, Tom's eyes bore into his. "Draco," he muttered. "Do you know what you did a month ago?"_

_Shocked by the sudden question, Draco nodded his head slightly, his hair still grasped within the Dark Lord's fist. Parting dried lips, Draco muttered the first words he ever said the entire day. "I was a Death Eater." His hoarse voice reduced to a hiss within the brick walls._

"_I mean the month that never happened, Draco," Tom muttered, a smirk playing on his lips. "The month that you betrayed me and helped a pathetic band of wizards and witches." He hissed. "That month." He shook Draco's head slightly, the numbing pain stinging his scalp._

"_Yes," Draco uttered slowly. "I remember."_

"_Tell me!" Tom muttered. "Tell me what happened. What you did, what Potter did. What I did!"_

_Draco tried to back away from the man in front of him, but his face was contorted in determination and frustration. His hand holding his hair had clenched in a strong fist and, Draco could've sworn, he saw his eyes flash red._

"_Why?" Draco asked in a tired voice. The voice that escaped from him was alien to his ears. Barely even a whisper. Draco's energy was slowly seeping away, but his immortal soul still had a firm grip on his body._

"_Because I don't remember, dammit!" Tom yelled in his face. Loosing his cool composure, he was almost undistinguishable to Draco._

_It too a few moments for Draco to fully understand his words. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle…Lord Voldermort… doesn't remember what had happened the month before?' he thought, he barely understood his own thinking as he felt as though his life was slipping from his body. The room began to spin and his platinum blonde fringe jerked. Tom was trying to wake him up… He saw the dagger from before, that damned piece of silver, and his vision blurred. But, a flash of emerald green suddenly engulfed the intricately carved knife and the glow turned black. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt himself utter a string of words and a strong pressure on his back followed._

"_I'll never tell…"_

The dagger that Tom had plunged into his back was nowhere to be seen and so was the sadistic older wizard. What exactly had he done to him? Draco didn't know, but he felt healthier than before and his strength was replenishing. What exactly was Tom Riddle's plan? Draco didn't know, he only knew that his earlier wounds were gone from his back. Reaching to his back, he ran a hand over the exposed, cool skin and the surface felt smooth. As though nothing had happened. That made the young Slytherin chuckle. As though _nothing_ had happened? To say that after the month with Potter and the gang of mixed characters, it would be madness and insanity. He continued to feel his back, he jerked his body and winced in pain. It felt as if someone had poured acid into his bloodstream and had it pumped throughout his whole body.

Yes, it would be madness to say that nothing had happened.

The pain retreated from the rest of his body and back to the patch of skin that his fingers had brushed upon earlier. What exactly was Voldermort's, no, Tom Riddle's plan?

_Back at Hogwarts…_

"We need a plan," Harry said in a leader-like, glancing at everyone who was present in the Room of Requirements. He had a determined look on his bespectacled face and his green eyes glinted with what looked like determination. Though, a little doubt still hung in the room…

It wasn't easy, getting everyone that was in their previous journey to meet at the same time in the Room. And it was a pretty depressed scene, might I add. Danielle was spacing out most of the time with a lifeless and depressed look on her face, Elvira and Nadia had given up on trying to cheer her up and were both staring into deep space, not really doing much, Viktor looked somewhat worried, Lily and Hermione were brainstorming on strategies, Ron and Sirius were munching on some early-morning breakfast and the rest were pretty much doing nothing.

"And we can't give up now," Harry added, just in case. Everyone looked as if they might stand up, walk out of the room and yell 'I quit!' any second now…

"You woke us up at six in the morning, to tell us that?" Sirius asked sarcastically, through a mouth full of muffin crumbs. Lily casually stomped on his foot.

"Let Harry speak!" she scolded angrily. "Just because you're not a morning person, doesn't mean that you can take your male PMS on Harry."

James's head lolled a little as he threatened to drift off to sleep and loud snores came from a corner of the room and everyone's attention was drawn to Ron, whose mouth was stuffed full of muffin yet he miraculously continued to snore…

Harry felt like slapping himself… He wondered how Draco was doing… But he didn't dare to bring up the subject unless he wanted Danielle to burst into tears…again.

"Well, everyone," Fred said loudly, so that all of them could hear.

"Harry had another dream," George continued.

"We weren't there."

"So tell us already."

"We're curious."

"And somebody poke Ron."

Elvira prodded Ron in the ribs and with a loud snort, he shot back to consciousness, blinking his eyes like a madman. "Wot?" he asked, his mouth still a little full before he swallowed the contents, causing Hermione, Nadia and Lily to cringe. "Ew," Elvira murmured.

And so, Harry proceeded to tell everyone of his dream, which was unusually pleasant, compared to the nightmares of murder and torture that Voldermort always given him. It was more of a… well, Harry wasn't sure what it was…

"Voldermort was watching a chick flick!" Sirius yelled out, standing up abruptly.

Lily slapped her forehead and Hermione sighed exasperatedly while the twins and Ron doubled over laughing and the rest stifled their laughs.

The rest of the meeting was uneventful and everyone soon left. Harry had insisted that he were to stay. He needed some time to think… Maybe thinking would make things feel better…

But Harry felt a little unnerved at the thoughts that now ran through his mind. Why, exactly, did Voldermort have a dream like that? That was the most frequent question that continuously popped up in his head…

Harry didn't have much more time to think when, suddenly, the fireplace behind him started to rumble. A few bits of the wall fell from their original place and the room gave a huge jerk, sending Harry to the floor on all fours and the furniture of the Room of Requirement wavered before finally disappearing. What was going on? With no time to react and no time to think, the room finally stopped shaking and a blindingly bright green light filled the entire room, engulfing everything in sight… Harry heard someone call out his name, the voice was painfully familiar but he didn't recognized it right away.

The next thing he knew, he was sprawled across a bed, with Draco Malfoy staring at him from a bedside chair, the concern on his face slowly morphed to a smirk and the young Gryffindor was lost…

**(A/N: You may notice the different writing styles for the first half (in the Dungeon) and the second half (Room of Requirement) But that was because both were written at different times and during different moods. Don't forget to review!)**


End file.
